Trades persons (e.g. carpenters), need to transport their tools from storage locations to remote work locations. They also need work tables at said remote locations.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a combined tool carrier 100 and work table 102 described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,587 (i.e. '587 patent). The original item numbers are two digits and will not be otherwise referred to herein. New three digit item numbers have been provided. The new item numbers will be referenced herein.
The tool carrier of the '587 patent is designed to be as tall 104 as the required work table height 106. This limits where the tool carrier can be stored when not in use. It cannot be stored, for example, underneath another work table that has the same height. A typical work table height might be waist high or about 90 cm.
There is a long felt need, therefore, for a combined tool carrier and work table that is about waist high when located at a job site but is significantly lower than waist high when not in use so that it can be stored underneath another work table.